


Twilight (Сумерки)

by AntheaAteara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза в жизни две константы. За какую держаться - выбирать ему</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я поведаю Вам о том

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «У соблазна разные проявления...»

 

_Небытие — отсутствие, отрицание бытия, несуществование вообще, несуществующая реальность, абсолютное начало всего сущего. Ничто — способ существования небытия._

  
  
Небытие… Какое странное слово. Семь букв, четыре слога. Четвертый ударный. Для всех оно означает разное. Для кого-то это значит смерть, для кого-то разочарование в жизни, для кого-то отсутствие движения в жизни.   
Даже не знаю, как бы Я ответил, если бы меня спросили, ради чего Я живу. Ради отца? Это правда. За ним нужно присматривать. Ради друзей? Друг у меня только один. И чувства у меня к нему противоречивые. Ради… А больше нет ничего, что было бы по-настоящему важным. И никого.  
А вот если бы спросили, отдал бы Я жизнь за них, Я бы ответил, не раздумывая, конечно. Отдал бы. И никаких сомнений. Ведь так легко заснуть навеки, если ничего не держит.   
Кто-то ждет великой любви. Или времени триумфа. У кого что… У меня лично только таблетки и школа. Легко отказаться от всего в жизни, если важного ничего не происходит.  
Мама умерла. Это важно. Но, опять же таки, перевес в сторону смерти. Самому как-то глупо кончать с собой. Я же не лузер какой-нибудь. А вот если бы кто-нибудь… Если бы в тесном переулке зажали, Я б даже не сопротивлялся. То-то бы удивились те, кто на меня бы напал. Впрочем, кому Я нужен… А, ну да, еще машина есть. Отец подарил. Правда, это как-то странно – быть привязанным к вещам больше, чем к людям.   
Скуучно! Ничего не происходит. Ни-че-го! Хотя что удивляться, Я ведь самый обычный парень. Обычный парень в обычном городе, учащийся в обычной школе. Ничего не меняется.


	2. Как Я впервые увидел Дерека Хейла

\- Всем свободным патрулям! Нужна помощь в лесу. Поисковые отряды уже два часа как рыщут. Тела не найти…

  
Один из плюсов того, что ты почти не спишь, то, что ты в курсе почти всех событий и никогда не просыпаешь самое интересное. Передача по рации всем патрулям в три ночи – это действительно важно. Если бы Я не подслушал разговор отца накануне, точно бы ничего не понял.

  
Срочно в лес! Но сначала надо разбудить малыша Скотти. Дорога до дома МакКолов занимает десять минут. Всю дорогу думал, как его разбудить. Можно, конечно, аккуратно, камешками в окошко. Но, боюсь, миссис МакКол не оценит. Пробираюсь под окнами первого этажа. Хотя чего опасаться, мама Скотта уже давно спит. Ей и так достаётся куча ночных смен. Прям как отцу. Слышу шорох в гостиной. Кто это, интересно?.. Хорошо бы сам МакКол, а то объяснять Мелиссе, что Я делаю у нее на крыльце посреди ночи не самая лучшая перспектива. Вдруг полицейские уже нашли девушку... Вернее, не совсем девушку… Может тихонько позв…

  
\- ААА!!! Какого…!  
\- Стайлз, ты чего тут делаешь? Ночь на дворе. И не ори так! Мама только недавно заснула.  
-Фух… Ну, ты даешь МакКол. Я, конечно, понимаю, защита частной собственности и все такое. Но если вдруг кого нечаянно шандарахнешь, мой папа вряд ли тебя отмажет от тюряги, ну, хотя тебе не тюряга будет светить, а колония для несовершеннолетних. Ну, или отработки как в Отбросах. Правда, если как они, каждого мочить, то…  
\- Стайлз! Ближе к делу!  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ты. На моем крыльце. Ночь. Темень. Я с битой… Или так сильно соскучился?  
\- Да хорош прикалываться. Я слышал, как папа говорил по телефону с судмедэкспертом. А потом передачу по рации. Они в лесу девушку ищут. Ее убили.  
\- Так, хорошо…  
\- Ничего хорошего!  
\- Да, Я не о том. В смысле, ты-то причем?  
\- А притом, что они только ее половину нашли.  
\- Как половину, - когда у Скотта появляется такое выражение недоумения на лице, он становится каким-то милым, что ли…  
\- Так, половину! Что-то разорвало ее на куски. В буквальном смысле. Ну что, пойдем?  
\- Оу-оу. Помедленнее. В лесу бродит разрывающее людей на куски непонятно что, а ты прямиком туда собрался?  
\- За ночь полиции не обыскать весь лес. Нужно помочь.  
\- Ага, скажи еще, что твой папа будет рад такой… помощи.  
\- Он не узнает.  
\- Стайлз, Стайлз. – покачал головой МакКол, а выражение такое, будто Я дебил малолетний, - лес один, много полицейских и мы вдвоем в придачу. Думаешь, мы им не попадемся? Они ведь с этой целью там, так ведь?  
\- Говори, что хочешь, но Я это не пропущу.  
\- И когда ты стал таким кровожадным? – ну вот, опять головой качает.  
\- Когда те ребята из Отбросов третьего надзирателя замочили. Ладно, Я пошел. Ты со мной?  
\- Да, черт возьми. Я тебя одного не отпущу. – теперь вздыхает. Да что он, издевается, что ли… - С твоей удачей, это кровожадное нечто настигнет тебя в первые пятнадцать минут.  
\- Ха-ха. Ценю твою помощь. Ну, пошли!

  
Если честно, Я думал, все будет гораздо круче. Думал, найдем половину девчонки, напоремся на это существо. А вместо этого всю ночь потратили впустую. Правда, один раз чуть не попались. Еле как успели спрятаться от помощника шерифа. Но она, хвала Йоде, прошла мимо. Хоть и в опасной близости от нас. Ну, вот как прикажете радоваться жизни, если вокруг одна туфта и ничего существенного…

***  
  
Школа – это кладбище мечт и надежд. Ну вот нафига надо переть в школу в восемь утра?! Что там такого интересного и важного можно узнать? То, что Синтия, повариха из нашей столовой, ставит над нами эксперименты? Выяснили еще года три назад. Уборщик Кёртис специально ломает щеколды на дверях туалетов по приказу директора? Знаем, проходили. Это блин, чтобы упаси Боже, кто не обкурился на территории школы. Ну, а дома хоть фабрику героина разводи. Или, что замдиректора, втихаря, обыскивает шкафчики у проблемных учеников? В курсах. Так что же?

  
Время ланча. Мы со Скоттом сидели за столом, как вдруг все вокруг стали перешептываться. Я посмотрел в сторону дверей. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек вошли в помещение. Я хорошо помнил каждого из них. Хотя прошло много времени, они почти не изменились. Хотя прибавилось немало лоска.

  
\- Что они тут делают?  
Скотт пожал плечами. – Слышал они уезжали куда-то. Значит вернулись.

  
Дэнни, проходивший мимо, сказал, что лет шесть назад они уехали из города с их опекуном и сейчас только вернулись. Директор разрешил им ходить на занятия с их старыми друзьями.

  
\- А почему опекуном?  
\- Отец Айзека погиб, а у Бойда родителей не было. Только бабушка. Что касается Эрики, Я не в курсе.

  
Знаете это мерзкое ощущение, когда ты говоришь что-то или думаешь, а объект внимания смотрит прямо на тебя и возникает чувство, будто он все слышит и знает? Так вот: такое чувство возникло у меня, когда все трое посмотрели в нашу сторону. Я даже поёжился.  
  
***

  
\- Скотт, вот скажи: что ты дёргаешься? – Я стоял возле него на перемене. Он что-то лихорадочно искал в своем шкафчике.  
\- Хьюстон у нас проблема! – нотки паники… напрягает…  
\- Чувак, у нас всегда проблемы. Что там? Что стырили-то?  
\- Мой ингалятор! Я не могу его найти… Вот черт! Дьявол!  
\- Что такое? – уже немного пугает.  
\- Кажется, Я выронил его вчера ночью, когда мы убегали от помощника Дженкинс.

  
А вот это не есть хорошо…

  
\- Бежим туда! Еще не хватало, чтобы отец его нашел при повторном осмотре территории.  
\- Стой. Сейчас физика у Харриса. Тебе нужно остаться – твои оценки не очень в этом месяце.  
\- У тебя пропал ингалятор, а ты за меня волнуешься? Ты псих, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Ха-ха. Не больше, чем ты.  
\- Я с тобой.  
\- Что?  
\- Да брось. Думал, один пойдешь?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Я…  
\- Да-да, чувак. Я тоже тебя люблю. Ну, что? Пошли?

  
Скотт улыбается как-то чересчур нежно. Это как-то смешно и… мило. Ха! Видел бы он себя со стороны.  
На моем джипе доехали до леса. Начали пробираться к тому месту, где нас чуть не засекла Дженкинс. К сожалению, была темень и сейчас сказать точно, что это то самое место, было нельзя. Но Я был настроен оптимистично. Минут десять пытались сообразить, где конкретно прятались.

  
\- Вроде бы здесь, но ингалятора нет. Может это не то место?  
\- То. Скотт. Мне кажется, это оно. Я еще ночью заметил, тут деревья забавно и необычно сплелись. И…  
\- Какого черта Вы здесь забыли? Это частная территория.

  
Резко обернувшись, увидел незнакомого парня чуть поодаль. Он выглядел не очень-то дружелюбно.

  
\- Я тут кое-что обронил. Ингалятор. Вы не видели?  
\- Да, Скотт его потерял на… пробежке.

  
МакКол посмотрел на меня так, будто Я сболтнул глупость. Ну да. Скотт не совершает никаких пробежек, тем более по лесу. Но этот чувак ведь Скотта не знает. И не знает, какая он ленивая задница.

  
\- Да! На пробежке, - уже тверже.  
Этот парень продолжал переводить взгляд с меня на Скотта, со Скотта на меня. Потом вдруг посмотрел на меня так, будто Я был в костюме клоуна. Или в платье…

  
\- Этот. – Не вопрос, а утверждение. Резко кинул ингалятор в сторону Скотта. Но тот успел его поймать. При этом парень не переставал смотреть на меня. Да что с моим лицом-то не так?!  
\- Спасибо. Мы правда не знали, что это частная территория. И мы уже уходим.

  
Ну да. Нужно было ведь сказать хоть что-нибудь, не сбегать же вот так просто. Вдруг он подумает, что мы ненормальные какие-то.

  
\- Скотт. Идем.  
\- Да. Точно. Спасибо.

  
Выбирались из леса в тишине. Этот парень так и остался стоять на месте. Только подъехав к дому Скотта, Я смог нормально вздохнуть.

  
\- Ну и парень. Я думал, он нас прирежет.  
\- Да уж, лицо заправского маньяка. Ты как?  
\- Я-то нормально. А тебе вернули ингалятор, так что давай просто забудем.  
\- Хорошо, но… - Скотт замолк.  
\- Что случилось? Что “но”?  
\- Он так на тебя посмотрел, будто собирался загрызть. А еще у него желваки стали ходить. Псих он какой-то.   
\- Тогда уж точно маньяк.  
\- Не парься. Люди разные бывают.

  
Скотт был прав, но все же, у меня не шел из головы этот парень. Будто засел в мозгах, и Я ничего не мог сделать с этим.

***  
  
На следующий день в школьном коридоре собралась толпа. Раздавались крики и вопли. Ну, конечно же. Разве школа будет школой без драк?

  
Интересно, кто на этот раз… Решил подойти поближе и посмотреть. Лидия кричала, чтобы парни остановились. И ясно почему. Этот ее принц хренов, Джексон дрался с Айзеком. Вернее, пытался. Его удерживал Дэнни, а Айзека Бойд и Эрика, что, кстати, было странно. Мистер Харрис подоспел вовремя. Стал отчитывать каждого, кто, по его мнению, был причастен. Даже Лидию отругал. Вот гад! Нет, конечно, Я уже не испытываю тех чувств, что были раньше. Но она не стала для меня менее дорога.

  
Прозвенел звонок. Сейчас литература. А это значит, можно поспать. Сев за стол, Я уже было приготовился отключиться от всего мира, но мой взгляд вдруг скользнул по окну. И Я замер. На парковке, опираясь о машину, стоял тот самый парень из леса и смотрел… на меня. Внимательным, изучающим взглядом, будто хотел забраться в самую душу. Сначала Я подумал, что мне показалось и смотрит он не на меня, а на кого-то другого. Ну, или на что-то другое. Но вскоре понял. Это меня он изучал, нахмурив брови и не моргая. Это было… жутко. Я побледнел. От волнения вытянулся по струнке и тяжело сглотнул. Блин, что за нафиг! Кто он вообще такой и чего ко мне пристал. Сердце билось словно сумасшедшее. Время будто замерло. Я не слышал, что говорил преподаватель. Не обращал ни на что внимания. Смотрел прямо перед собой и чувствовал, как ОН смотрит не отрываясь. Сидел как на иголках целых сорок минут. Это была самая настоящая пытка. Даже не знаю, как дождался звонка, но факт в том, что Я давно не сидел ТАК тихо и спокойно, боясь пошевелиться. Наваждение прошло, и Я твердо решил выяснить, какого чёрта ему было нужно от меня.

Но, выбежав на стоянку, Я никого не обнаружил. Того парня и след простыл.


	3. Как мне впервые приснился Дерек Хейл

Срань Господня! Я поцеловал того парня! Чёрт! Да Я даже его имени не знаю! Ну, Я и шлюха…  
  
Я почти что начал засыпать, как вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд. Словно кто-то наблюдает. И он совсем близко. Обернулся и… чёрт. Я был прав. Он стоял рядом с кроватью и смотрел на меня, пока Я пребывал в объятиях Морфея. Чувак не знал, что Я практически не сплю. Но он даже не вздрогнул. Только бровь поднял. И тут меня прорвало. Я приподнялся с кровати, схватил ЕГО за край футболки и потянул на себя. ОН еле успел выставить руки вперед, чтобы меня не раздавить. Как мило… А потом ОН меня поцеловал. С такой животной страстью, что Я уже не мог ни о чём другом думать. Я обнимал ЕГО за плечи, массивные плечи, надо заметить. И чуть ли не стонал, напрочь забыв, что через дверь от меня спит папа.   
  
И вдруг всё прекратилось - Я проснулся. Это был сон. Но не мокрый, а какой-то вязкий, что ли… Словно ты пытаешься ухватиться за что-то руками из последних сил, но то, что тебе нужно выскальзывает, словно дразня.   
Обернулся в сторону окна и увидел ЕГО. Меня разрывали противоречивые чувства. ОН выглядел так же, как и в моём сне. Быстро повернулся к прикроватной тумбочке и включил светильник. Но повернув голову обратно, никого у себя в комнате не нашел. Мда… Теперь у меня глюки. Я не знал кто этот парень, но он прочно засел у меня в голове и Я не знал, что мне сделать, чтобы прекратить эти мучения. Я должен был перестать думать о нём или узнать его имя. Нужно было предпринять хоть что-то. Иначе Я окончательно сойду с ума, и обратно дороги не будет.


	4. Как Дерек Хейл в первый раз спас мне жизнь

Его зовут Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Откуда узнал? От Дэнни. Он откуда узнал? От этого придурка Джексона. Оказалось, он приехал в школу не для того, чтобы меня напугать до чертиков, а потому что его вызвали к директору. Опекун был на работе – он, кажется, врачом работает – пришлось вызвать старшего “брата”. Хмм…старший брат. Странно это звучит. Оказывается, опекун Айзека – это родной дядя Дерека. Откуда это все узнал? Не поверите! От Дэнни. И про то, что у директора его долго не держали тоже оттуда. Малыш Скотти вел себя странно. Слишком уж ему не понравился Хейл. Говорит, что тот смотрит на меня как охотник на дичь. Я еще тогда стал возникать: кто это тут дичь… Маккол клялся, что не хотел меня обидеть и Я – милый лягушонок. Снова хотел возмутиться. Но как-то расхотелось – у него улыбка слишком милая.   
  
***  
  
После той злополучной ночи прошло два дня. Я надеялся, что дурь из головы выветрилась, и больше Я Дерека не увижу. Как оказалось зря.   
  
***  
  
Беда не приходит одна. И приходит точняк к Стайлзу. К этому он привык. Однако увидеть Его в школе… к этому он был не готов. Задержавшись в кабинете биологии дольше всех, он уже готов был выйти, как увидел Его. Дерек стоял на пороге класса, уставившись на Стилински так, словно тот, только что разбил его машину. Стайлз матернулся про себя. Это же надо – так попасть. Сразу захотелось сбежать – вечно у Хейла такой больной вид…  
В коридоре было безлюдно. Дерек закрывал своей широкой спиной проход. И Стайлзу показалось, будто он изолирован. А уйти ему мешает эта глыба. Тишина в классе нарушалась лишь жужжанием кондиционера. Стайлз выронил карандаш из рук – сказывается давление до стороны – и вознамерился его поднять. Сделал шаг и автоматически попал в поле работающего кондиционера. И тут же побледнел. У Дерека итак был нездоровый вид, но теперь он просто позеленел. Резко сжал кулаки и так вытаращил глаза, что стало жутко. В шоке отступив на шаг, Хейл мигом прикрыл нос ладонью, и, развернувшись, пропал из поля зрения Стилински. Стайлз вне себя от удивления выскочил в коридор, но никого не обнаружил.   
  
А потом обиженно надулся и стал обнюхивать себя. За этой позой его застала Лидия. Ну, класс! Как всегда…  
  
Стайлз вышел из здания школы и направился на парковку. В дальнем ее углу стояли машины Хейла и Айзека. Дерек все еще смотрел на него с тем самым выражением лица, словно увидел живого Телепузика. Стайлз не мог понять какого хрена творится у того в голове. Он ведь себя обнюхал и вроде ничего. Стайлз совсем задумался. И не заметил машины. Услышал только визг, но было уже поздно. Она была в сантиметрах от него. “Прощай, юность”, успел подумать Стайлз.  
  
***   
  
Дэнни завел машину и, нажав на педаль, проехал несколько метров. Он уже стал разгоняться, как какие-то кретины-скейтбордисты с визгом прошмыгнули под носом. Дэнни еле успел среагировать, но машину тряхнуло вбок, он и пикнуть не успел, как почувствовал удар.  
  
***   
  
Тачка уже готова была раздавить Стайлза – он от испуга даже осел наземь – как вдруг чья-то рука притянула его к себе за талию. А другой рукой Дерек – а это был Дерек – оттолкнул машину, оставив на той вмятину. Большую такую вмятину… Мда… он вроде не ударился головой. Тут он посмотрел в глаза парню, и сердце пропустило удар. Мужчина ТАК смотрел на подростка, что Стайлз бы точно свалился, если бы уже не был на земле. Его глаза были ТАКИМИ в тот момент… Словно Хейл был на краю гибели, а Стайлз был его панацеей. Он видел, как расширились зрачки Дерека, как трепетали ноздри, капельку пота, стекающую со лба.   
  
***   
  
Все это заняло лишь несколько мгновений, но Стайлзу они показались вечностью. Он бы хотел остаться навсегда в таком положении – в его руках, растворяясь под этим взглядом. Но… реальность сурова. Все произошло одновременно: со всех сторон подскочили люди, пытаясь выяснить, цел ли он, Дэнни кричал из машины, что ему жаль, и он ничего не видел, и Хейл, который выбрался из ловушки и направился в сторону леса. Вокруг все охали и бегали вокруг него, а он смотрел вслед Дереку. Дереку, который только что спас ему жизнь.


	5. Как Я захотел перестать быть невидимкой

\- Стайлз, да ты гонишь!  
\- Нет! Скотт, это правда!  
\- Остановил машину рукой? Машину, которая тонну весит? Рукой? Один? Слушай, друг, у тебя просто посттравматический синдром, или как это называется…  
\- Хочешь сказать, Я совсем из ума выжил?  
\- Нет! Что ты! Просто ты только что испытал шок. Вот тебе и кажется, будто парень остановил машину одной рукой. Он же не киборг, так?.. Слушай, чувак, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть, ладно? Тебя ведь отпустили домой? Вот и расслабься, поспи. Знаю, что тяжело заснуть, но постарайся. Ради меня, хорошо?  
\- Ради тебя? – не улыбнуться на столь искреннюю улыбку МакКола он не мог. Вот блин повезло же парню с такой смазливой внешностью. Был бы Стайлз девчонкой… - Ну, раз ради тебя… Ладно, Я попытаюсь.  
\- Вот и отлично. Я провожу тебя.  
\- Я же не девчонка какая!  
\- Нет, ты хуже. Ты – Стайлз.  
\- Ха-ха.  
  
\- Мистер МакКол, если Я не ошибаюсь - а Я никогда не ошибаюсь – сейчас прозвенит звонок. Вернитесь в класс.   
\- Мистер Харрис, Я должен Стайлза проводить домой.  
\- Думаю, мистер Стилински в состоянии добраться до дома сам, не так ли? – Харрис перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Мда…только попробуй тут ответить отрицательно…  
  
\- Конечно, мистер Харрис. Меня всего-то чуть не сбила машина, едва не раздавив в лепешку и не оборвав мое существование в этом бренном мире столь жестоким образом и в таком юном возрасте. А ведь Я даже не оставил наследников, которые могли бы вершить судьбы…  
\- Прекрасно. Раз Вы живы и в состоянии дарить нам наследников, думаю, Вам не составит труда самостоятельно добраться до дома.  
  
Как говорится, дело было вечером, делать было нечего, блин.  
  
***   
  
Начало моросить. Надев капюшон, Стилински вышел на парковку. Дойдя до машины, он заметил Его, стоящего возле Шевроле Камаро. А рядом с Ним стояли Бойд и Эрика. До него донеслись обрывки фраз.  
  
\- Зря ты это сделал! На глазах у всех! – Эрика была вне себя от гнева.  
Она еще что-то говорила. Потом Дерек заговорил. Стайлз напряг слух. Одни обрывки.  
\- … и мне что… стоило… и дать ему умереть?  
Стайлз вздрогнул – они говорили о нем.  
  
Молодые люди резко обернулись. Дерек что-то прошептал на ухо Эрики и указал на школу.   
Девушка быстро зашагала прочь с парковки и, оказавшись у дверей, мигом скрылась внутри здания. Бойд последовал за ней.   
  
Это было возмутительно. Стайлз, заметив, как Дерек развернулся, чтобы открыть дверцу машины, быстро направился к нему.   
\- Стой! Дерек!  
  
Хейл замер. Стилински и самому было странно произнести его имя вслух, вот так просто. Словно они приятели. Но нет, приятелями они не были. Хейл ведь уже жалел, что спас его, Стайлзову жизнь.  
\- Что ты хотел? – голос спокойный. Однако Стайлз заметил, с каким усердием Дереку удается быть таким… невозмутимым.  
\- Я, ну… это… спасибо.  
\- Спасибо?  
\- ДА, Спасибо!.. Ну, что жизнь мне спас.  
\- Ах, это… пустяки.   
  
Ну, ничего себе…  
\- Пустяки – это легкотня или пустяки, твоя жизнь – это пустяк?  
\- Что?  
\- Ни “что”!  
\- Ты много говоришь, пацан. – Хейл развернулся и слегка наклонился, чтобы открыть уже эту дверь, но был остановлен возгласом и грубым прикосновением руки к плечу, которая намеревалась его развернуть.  
\- Эй! Я тебе не пацан! И вообще…  
  
Тут Стайлз оказался припечатанным в бок Камаро. Дерек прижимал его одной рукой, давя на солнечное сплетение, а другую положил на плечо.   
\- Эээ, чувак. Расслабься. Просто хотел поблагодарить и спросить, как ты это сделал? – Дерек чуть ли не рычал. Стоп! Рычал? Насколько же он зол?..  
\- Сделал что?  
\- Ну, рукой остановил целую машину.  
\- А мне ее что, по частям было нужно останавливать?..  
\- Что?  
\- Ты сказал целую машину.  
\- Ааа. Ха-ха. Смешно. – Стайлз попытался выбраться из захвата. Его напрягал испытующий взгляд Хейла и грубые, но, все же, прикосновения к его телу. – Ты умеешь шутить, как Я посмотрю... Однако ты на мой вопрос не ответил.   
  
Ослабивший захват Дерек вновь напрягся.   
\- Это был адреналин. Просто адреналин. Так что, забудь обо всем и поменьше болтай.   
\- Но…  
\- Ты меня понял? – теперь Хейл взял его за грудки. Бедная худи…  
\- Да понял Я, понял. Отпусти меня.  
  
Дерек Хейл оттолкнул от себя Стайлза, открыл дверцу, сел в машину. Камаро мигом рванула, и Дерек на ходу уже захлопнул дверь.  
  
Все это заняло несколько секунд, но, когда Стилински пришел в себя и твердо встал на ноги, Шевроле уже и след простыл.  
\- Кретин. Блин, такое чувство, будто изнасиловали и кинули.   
  
***  
  
\- Завтра будет школьная экскурсия. Наш класс поедет. И выпускной класс тоже.   
\- Ммм…  
\- Эй, ты меня слушаешь? Поспал хоть?  
\- Да, Скотт, все в порядке. Поспал, слушаю.  
\- Так вот, явка обязательна. Харрис сам поедет. И еще попросил некоторых родителей. У нас, кстати, новенькая. Эллисон. Ее папа поедет, дядя Дэнни и Дерек Хейл.  
  
Стайлз, уже почти переставший слушать Скотта, резко выпрямился.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Дерек Хейл. Он же типа старший брат Эрики, Айзека и Бойда. Их отец занят на работе.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. Так ты поедешь?  
\- Обязательно поеду, Скотти. Просто жду - не дождусь. – Ну ,держись Дерек! Сердце Стайлза бешено билось.  
\- Кстати, Я даже не знал, что Лидия крестница Питера Хейла.  
\- Что? Не может быть!  
\- Сам в шоке был. Дэнни сказал. Пару месяцев назад родители Лидии переехали. Отец настаивал на окончании школы. Мать хотела забрать ее. Но Питер, кузен ее отца, уговорил их переезжать без младшей Мартин. Он ее временный опекун в Бикон Хиллс. Дэнни говорит, мистер Хейл их опекун и сводник. Знаешь же, что Эрика с Бойдом встречаются. А Лидия вроде как с Лейхи. Вот Джексон и бесится. Они-то раньше встречались. А ты?.. ну… в порядке?  
\- Все путем, чувак. Мы ведь с тобой уже говорили об этом.   
\- О. Ладно. Тогда… до завтра?  
\- Да, конечно. Увидимся.   
  
Стайлз положил трубку телефона и присел на кровать. Ну, держись, Дерек Хейл, ну, держись.


	6. Как Я окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Дерека Хейла

На экскурсию мы должны были поехать на автобусах. Но Дерек же типа крутой. Он поехал на своей машине. Ещё и Айзека прихватил. А Я всю дорогу пялился в окно, пытаясь высмотреть чёрную Камаро.   
  
Когда приехали на место, нас разделили на пары и приставили наблюдающих. Когда Харрис назвал моё имя, а потом других ребят из класса, с кем не общаюсь, а в конце имя Дерека, Я почувствовал себя как герой молодёжной мелодрамы. Или фарса.   
  
Я уже было направился к Хейлу, но мне преградили путь какие-то придурки. А потом его там не оказалось. Вдруг Я услышал голос за спиной.  
\- Нам не стоит дружить, Стайлз.  
Оох, от того как он произнёс моё имя с придыханием, у меня мурашки по телу пробежали.   
\- Уже поздно, Дерек.  
Он замолк. А Я воспользовался ситуацией и сбежал.  
  
***   
  
Вечером нужно было заехать к отцу на работу. У него опять смена. Надо перестать давать ему жареную картошку, думал Стайлз.  
  
Когда подъезжал к участку, заметил необычную суматоху. Возле здания были машины скорой. И смута.   
На крыльце Стайлз увидел отца. Тот с кем-то переговаривался.   
\- Стайлз. – Его кто-то тихо позвал. Он обернулся.  
\- Дерек? Что ты здесь делаешь? Что, - смешок. – Имеешь какое-то отношение к этому переполоху?  
Но Дерек не смеялся.   
\- Тебе лучше поговорить с отцом. Идём.  
\- Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь?   
\- Картошечка с мясцом, забыл? – Парень слегка потряс пакетом перед его лицом.  
\- Ах, да, точно. Я вижу ты знаком с Дереком. Да. А это Питер Хейл. Его дядя. Он врач.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего рядом с отцом. Питер Хейл. Хмм… У них в семье, наверное, красота и притягательность наследственны.   
\- Здравствуйте. А тут что, есть раненые? Что случилось?  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз. Твой отец о тебе все уши прожужжал, - он улыбнулся, - Я врач, но сейчас Я здесь в качестве судмедэксперта.   
Стайлз обратил внимание на тело в мешке для трупов.  
\- А что случилось с твоим судмедэкспертом, пап?  
\- Ну, он, собственно, вон там лежит. – И указал пальцем на труп.  
\- О. Ясно.   
\- Стайлз, ты лучше домой езжай, ладно?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Дерек, проводишь его? – спросил Питер.  
\- …Конечно. – после небольшой паузы.  
\- Пап, последний вопрос: что стало причиной смерти?  
\- Дикий зверь.  
\- Или дикий маньяк. – Дядя Дерека – само очарование.  
  
Стилински с Дереком отошли от участка.   
\- Ладно, пока.  
\- Я обещал проводить.  
\- Я тебе не девчонка.  
\- Сейчас опасно.  
\- У нас у обоих машины. Как мы поедем?  
\- На твоей.  
\- А что с Шевроле?  
\- Потом за ней вернусь.  
\- Оу.  
  
Ехать рядом было слишком. Стайлз не знал, куда руки девать. Потянулся к приёмнику, Дерек тоже.  
\- Ой, прости.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Почему ты это сказал?  
\- Что сказал?  
\- Что нам нельзя дружить.  
\- Потому что Я не такой, как ты думаешь.  
\- Да ну? И что же в тебе не так?  
\- Тебе лучше не знать.  
\- Это из-за суперсилы?  
\- Опять?  
\- Ну, прости. Такое не забывается. Я подумал…  
\- И что же ты подумал?  
\- Ну… там радиоактивные пауки, или сыворотка. Вон ты какой накачанный. О, или, может быть, действие облучения как в Фантастической Четвёрке?  
\- С чего ты взял, что Я - супергерой? Может Я - злодей?  
\- Да, брось. Ты бы не спас мне жизнь, будь ты плохим.   
\- Но Я плохой, очень плохой. Поэтому-то мы и не можем дружить.  
\- Как Я и сказал: поздно.  
Дальше ехали молча. У дома Стилински, Дерек, который был за рулём, вышел из машины и, даже не попрощавшись, мигом скрылся из виду.  
  
***   
  
Стайлз опять не спал всю ночь. Но вместо того, чтобы просто тянуть время до утра, он проводил исследование. Не может простой человек обладать такой силой, а в супергероев он не верил, как бы ни желал их существования.   
Всю ночь он провёл в интернете. Пытался найти любые зацепки, которые смогут дать ему ответы.   
Параметры были просты: нечеловеческая сила, острый слух, слишком тёплая кожа (Стайлз это ещё на парковке почувствовал), невероятная скорость и невероятное обаяние.   
  
Самые первые ссылки, указывающие на фильм “Сумерки”, он предпочёл игнорить. А вот дальше пошло интересное: газетные статьи об аномалиях, странностях в поведении человека, легенды, мифы, предания старины. Особенно помог фольклор.   
  
Наутро Стайлз знал, что, чтобы ни случилось, он должен поговорить с Дереком.  
  
***   
  
Прозвенел звонок с уроков. Все как всегда с шумом и гамом повыскакивали на улицу. Стилински направлялся на парковку в надежде увидеть знакомую физиономию. На этот раз удача его не подвела. Дерек стоял возле своей машины, но Айзек, Эрика и другие не спешили к нему подходить.   
Говорить на людях было опасно. И Стайлз направился в лес. Проходя мимо Дерека, он выразительно на него посмотрел, и тот медленно пошёл за парнишкой.   
  
Уже через десять минут, отойдя на приличное расстояние, Стайлз остановился. Он стоял на середине небольшой полянки. Вокруг были лишь деревья. Дыхания Дерека он не слышал, но знал, что Хейл стоит сзади.   
\- Ты невероятно быстр и силён. У тебя дико горячая кожа. Твои глаза настолько темны, но в них видно лишь желание кого-нибудь разорвать на части… Нет! Стой там! Я это к слову. Не надо никого разрывать. Такое чувство, что ты многое повидал. Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать два.  
\- И давно тебе двадцать два?  
Дерек молчал. Стайлз уже хотел обернуться, как:  
\- Не так уж давно.   
\- Я знаю, кто ты.  
\- Скажи. Громко. Скажи.  
Стайлз медлил. Сказать – значит нажить себе проблем. Обвинит несправедливо – пошлют, а, если правда…  
\- Оборотень.  
\- Ты боишься?  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Стайлз повернулся лицом к мужчине:   
\- Нет.  
\- Так задай себе главный вопрос: что мы едим.  
\- Ты не убьешь меня.  
Дерек вдруг схватил Стайлза и потащил за собой.   
\- Куда мы идём?  
\- На вершину.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу.  
  
Но Дерек перехватил руку Стайлза и посадил себе на спину. Стайлз от шока глаза закрыл – они двигались с огромной скоростью.  
Вдруг Дерек отпустил его.   
  
\- Хочешь знать какой Я? - Вдруг он схватил какую-то валявшуюся на земле железку и глубоко всадил в руку и резко вытащил. Стайлз и вскрикнуть не успел, как рана начала затягиваться.   
\- Люди не должны этого видеть. Поэтому мы нелюдимы.   
\- Уау. Чувак, это просто зашибись!  
\- Зашибись? Это плоть убийцы, Стайлз! Я – убийца.  
\- Я не верю в это.  
\- Потому что ты веришь в ложь. Это камуфляж. Я – самый опасный хищник в мире. Всё, что есть во мне, привлекает тебя. Мой голос, моё лицо, даже мой запах. Я бы и без этого обошёлся.   
Он вдруг скрылся из виду.  
\- От меня не убежать! – Он закричал. – Меня не убить. – Уже тише. Он вырвал кусок дерева и отшвырнул его так запросто, будто это был камешек. – Я создан убивать.   
\- И пусть. Чувак, Я без предубеждений.  
\- Я убивал людей.   
\- Это не важно.   
\- Я хотел убить тебя. Я никогда не испытывал такой жажды людской крови.   
\- Я верю тебе.  
\- Не надо.   
\- Я рядом и Я верю.   
Он шагнул навстречу Дереку, но тот опять скрылся.   
  
Стайлз поднял голову. Хейл примостился на одной из веток на дереве, что над головой Стилински.  
\- Моя семья отличается от нам подобных. Мы убиваем только зверей. Мы обуздали жажду. Но ты и… твой запах… наркотик для меня. Ты – мой личный сорт героина.   
\- Ты же ненавидел меня сначала.  
\- Да. Но лишь потому, что страстно желал. Я не знаю, смогу ли Я сдержаться.   
Он спустился.  
\- Я знаю, что сможешь.   
\- Я не могу читать тебя. Скажи, о чём ты думаешь?  
\- Теперь Я боюсь. – На лице Дерека отразилась боль.   
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я не тебя боюсь. Я боюсь тебя потерять, что ты вдруг исчезнешь.   
\- Я так долго ждал тебя.   
  
Стайлз смотрел в глаза Дерека и не мог оторваться. Он был слишком завораживающим.   
\- Волк влюбился в Красную Шапочку.   
\- Глупая Шапочка.  
\- Ну, а волк просто мазохист.  
  
***   
  
Мы ещё долго лежали на траве и смотрели друг на друга.   
Уже позже, придя домой, Я лежал на кровати и думал о случившемся.  
  
В трёх вещах Я был абсолютно уверен. Во-первых: Дерек был оборотнем.   
Во-вторых: какая-та его часть, и Я не знал, насколько она была сильна, жаждала моей крови.   
И, в-третьих: Я безоглядно и навсегда влюбился в него.


	7. Как моя жизнь обрела смысл

\- Ты серьёзно? В смысле: ты уверен? Ты, правда, хочешь этого?  
\- Да, Стайлз. Я уверен. Я хочу представить тебя своей семье.   
\- О. – Только и мог вымолвить Стилински.   
  
Выдался погожий денёк, и они с Дереком находились у дома Стайлза. Шериф Стилински находился в лесу. Там нашли ещё один труп. И будь Стайлз прежним, он бы наплевал на запрет отца, позвонил Макколу, и они вдвоём уже находились бы там. Но Стайлз прежним не был. Теперь в его жизни появился Дерек. И это меняло всё.  
  
\- Тебе помочь с машиной?  
\- Нет, Я сам.  
\- Ну, так что? Согласен?  
\- Дерек… Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. В смысле вдруг Я им не понравлюсь? Хотя о чём это Я – Я им и так не нравлюсь.  
\- Не правда. Они тебя не знают вот и всё. К тому же теперь ты со мной. Никто из них не будет против. Ты особенный. Вот даже в этом.  
  
\- То есть?  
\- Ты собираешься на ужин в логово к оборотням и боишься не их, а того, что не понравишься им.  
\- Ха-ха. Думаешь меня напугать?.. И к тому же Я не дал согласие.  
\- Да куда ты денешься?  
  
Стайлз хотел возмутиться, но ему не дали. Дерек поцеловал его с такой страстью и желанием, что возмущаться как-то резко расхотелось. Спустя несколько минут:  
  
\- Ну, хорошо. Положим, Я согласен. И на что это будет похоже?  
\- На обычный ужин. С моей стаей – моей семьёй.   
\- Ладно-ладно. Только это всё равно как-то странно.  
\- Как скажешь, моя любовь.  
И Стайлз мигом покраснел. Это всё ещё было непривычно. Хейл наклонился было для очередного поцелуя, как вдруг резко выпрямился и отошёл на пару шагов.  
  
\- Мне пора.   
\- Отец?  
\- Нет. Твой друг. – Акцент на слове “друг”. – Я заеду за тобой завтра в пять.   
Дерек натянул кожаную куртку и направился к Шевроле. Ему навстречу ехала машина, за рулём которой сидел Скотт. Проезжая мимо, они уставились друг на друга, и во взглядах обоих полыхал огонь. Это длилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы Стайлз успел почувствовать накалившуюся обстановку. Но этим двоим хватило.  
  
***  
  
\- Стилински, ты словно пропал. Не звонишь, не пишешь. Я думал, ты где-нибудь на дне реки.  
\- Да брось, старик. Мы только вчера разговаривали.  
Скотт, успевший выбраться из машины, подошёл к Стайлзу почти вплотную.   
\- А может Я успел соскучиться? – и очаровательно улыбнулся.   
  
Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он попытался перевести тему.  
\- Чувак, у тебя тачка! – шаг назад.  
\- Да, мама дала ключи, наконец. – Скотт не стал сокращать расстояние между ними, но пялиться не перестал. Его взгляд напрягал Стилински. Глаза Маккола, удивительно красивые, смотрели на него, будто зазывая.   
\- О. Ясно. Эмм… - Стайлз моргнул, и наваждение прошло. – Может, поможешь мне с тачкой?  
\- Да, конечно, друг. Без проблем.  
Фуух. А вот и привычный Скотт.  
  
***   
  
\- Ух, ты, далековато от города ты живёшь…  
\- Что, испугался? Думаешь, мы там трупы держим?  
\- Не издевайся, Дерек. А то передумаю.  
\- Мы почти приехали.  
  
И, правда, спустя минуту Стайлз увидел большой красивый дом из чёрного кирпича.  
\- Уау. Вот это Я называю резиденцией Хейлов.  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- Внутри он не такой большой, каким кажется.  
На крыльце Стайлз остановился.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Ничего-ничего. Всё в порядке…  
\- Тогда идём? – И Дерек протянул ему руку.  
\- Х…хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Дерек отвёл его в просторную гостиную. Там их уже ждали.  
\- О. Стайлз. Я рад тебя снова видеть, мальчик. Как ты? Как отец?  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Хейл. Спасибо за приглашение, у Вас замечательный дом. – Эрика фыркнула.  
\- Эрика, свет очей моих сходи на кухню, пожалуйста, и посмотри всё ли готово. – Питер указал ей глазами на дверь, вероятно ведущую на кухню.  
\- Так как, Стайлз?  
\- Спасибо. У меня всё хорошо. А про отца лучше Вы скажите. Вы видите его чаще, чем Я.  
  
Питер по-доброму усмехнулся.  
\- Ну что ты, Стайлз… Добро пожаловать к нам домой. Я думаю, ты знаком с Бойдом, Эрикой и остальными? Вы ведь вместе учитесь.  
\- Да, Я… Мы знакомы.  
\- Ну, что ж, это просто замечательно.  
\- Привет, Стилински.  
\- Привет, Бойд.   
\- Как тебе последний тест Харриса?  
\- О. Это жуть. Как апокалипсис. Только ещё хуже.  
Бойд хмыкнул.  
\- Ага, а ведь это ещё только начало четверти.   
\- Да уж.   
  
\- Привет всем! Мы с Айзеком собирали свежие цветы. Они так чудесно пахнут, правда, ведь, дядя Питер?  
\- О да, милая. Они изумительны. Айзек, Лидия. Стайлз уже здесь.  
\- Вижу. Привет, Стайлз. Я так рада, что ты здесь.  
  
Лидия улыбалась искренне. Ему. А потом подбежала и обняла. Раньше это бы заставило сердце Стилински биться как сумасшедшее. Но теперь он просто улыбнулся ей в ответ самой радостной улыбкой. Улыбкой, которую дарят хорошим друзьям. Меньше она для него значить не стала. Просто любил он уже не её.  
  
\- Привет, Стайлз. Надеюсь, добрались без приключений?  
\- Да, Айзек. Всё хорошо. У Вас замечательный дом… Ой. Я это уже говорил.  
Присутствующие, даже Бойд улыбнулись, и Стайлз почувствовал, как напряжение спало. Это было удивительное чувство. Чувство облегчения.  
\- Дерек, дорогой, не покажешь ли ты Стайлзу дом, пока мы закончим все приготовления к ужину?  
\- Конечно, Пит.   
  
Когда Стайлз поднялся вместе с Дереком на второй этаж, Питер тихо произнёс:   
\- Человечиной пахнет. – И подмигнул ребятам.  
Те лишь посмеялись. Питер всегда был в хорошем расположении духа, но сегодня он будто радовался больше всех. И правда, не каждый день твоя плоть и кровь находит свою половину на всю жизнь.  
  
***   
  
\- Что это?  
\- Моя комната. – Дерек стоял в дверях, напряжённо наблюдая, как Стилински ходит по ней и всё рассматривает. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это место понравилось его мальчику.   
Стайлз прошёлся по довольно светлой и просторной комнате. Большая кровать, книжные полки, много дисков.  
  
\- Мне нравится. Здесь так… светло и уютно. И пахнет хорошо.  
\- А ты думал, будет вонять?  
\- Нет, просто… Ты же оборотень, ну и…  
\- Ага. И поэтому ты решил, что в доме будет пахнуть мокрой псиной.  
\- Уу. Ты так себя ассоциируешь? Скорее уж волком.  
  
Дерек привлёк к себе Стайлза.  
\- Не замолчишь – Я покажу тебе своего волка.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Взгляд Дерека завораживал Стайлза. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он отвёл глаза. Вдруг он услышал голос Лидии – она заглянула в комнату.  
\- Я Вам не помешала? Пора ужинать.  
  
***   
  
\- Ну, и как тебе?  
\- Что?  
\- Сам знаешь что. Ужин.  
\- Грозный глаз Хейл напрягся?.. Ммм… Дерек, ну, серьёзно, как это может не понравиться?  
\- Ну, Эрика слишком много болтает. Иногда хочется её проучить.  
\- Не спорю. Но даже она не испортила впечатления. Остальные были очень приветливы. Особенно Питер и Лидия. А Айзек… Я даже не ожидал, что он такой…  
\- Какой?  
\- Ух, ты, кто-то ревнует?  
\- Что? Нет! Спятил? Жить надоело?  
\- Но-но-но! Не нужно на меня рычать.   
\- Верно. Никто уже не будет на тебя претендовать.  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Потому что ты – мой. Мой запах на тебе.  
  
\- Это ты что хочешь сказать, ты меня пометил что ли?  
\- Да.  
\- Эй, Я надеюсь, ты не справлял нужду в моей комнате? А то Я, конечно, люблю и всё такое, но это уж слишком.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Просто Я тебя поцеловал. А потом ещё и ещё. Но ты всё ещё пахнешь собой. Так будет до тех пор, пока… - И Дерек запнулся.  
\- Пока что?  
\- Пока мы, ну… не…  
\- О. – И до Стайлза дошло, отчего он тут же покраснел. Хейл выглядел не лучше. – Ооо!  
Они замолчали на какое-то время.  
  
\- Слушай, Стайлз, ты не подумай, что Я тороплю или ещё чего… но тебе всего шестнадцать. И пока ты не станешь совершеннолетним, Я тебя не трону.  
\- О… А может… может, Я захочу?  
\- Малыш, лучше не стоит. – В груди у Стилински ухнуло – так интимно его никто не называл. – К тому же…  
\- К тому же?  
\- Твой запах сводит с ума. Я не знаю, из чего ты соткан, но ты один такой на миллион.   
\- Сп… спасибо. И спасибо, что подвёз. Мне пора. – Протараторил Стайлз.  
\- Спокойной ночи, любовь моя.  
  
***   
  
\- Кампинг?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Оо, чувак, Я как-то не очень с природой.  
\- Стайлз, мы каждый месяц устраиваем походы. К тому же эти выходные – последние перед полнолунием.  
\- О. Ок. Только, чур, мне не давать палатки. Помню в детстве в походе с отцом, Я пытался её поставить… С тех пор у меня детская травма. Еду Я готовить умею, но на природе - нет. Оу. И костёр. Не надо меня просить его разводить. А ещё с моим везением обязательно начнётся дождь. И…  
\- Стайлз! Расслабься. Никто не будет тебя заставлять хозяйничать. Ты будешь гостем. К тому же у нас… необычные кампинги.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Скоро сам всё увидишь.  
  
***   
  
\- Пап, у меня к тебе разговор.  
\- Хорошо, сын.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что пора бы мне кого-нибудь себе найти.  
\- Неужели Лидия, наконец, приняла твои ухаживания?  
\- Эээ. Нет.  
\- Может та новенькая, как её там… Эллисон?   
\- Нет. Пап.  
\- Удиви меня.  
\- Пап, это… это… парень! – Сказал и зажмурился. Далее последовала гробовая тишина. Стайлз в панике приоткрыл один глаз. Шериф сидел ни жив - ни мёртв. Белый как полотно. Ну, вот блин и удивил, называется.  
  
\- Паап?..  
\- И… и кто он?  
\- Дерек Хейл.  
\- Хейл? Сын Питера? Из школы?  
-Н-нет… Дерек он… ему больше… он школу закончил.  
\- Старший?  
\- Да. – Упавшим голосом.  
\- И с каких пор ты проводишь время в его компании? Я думал, кроме Скотта ты ни с кем в городе особо не… как бы это… кхм… не тусишь…  
\- Ну, технически, они живут за городом. К тому же, Я думал, тебе нравится Питер и его семья.  
\- Ну да, но… Стайлз! О, Господи! Даже, если не смотреть на то, что он парень, он старше тебя лет на сколько? На восемь?  
\- На шесть.   
\- Ох, да неужели? Ну, мне сразу полегчало.  
\- Пап, Я его люблю. Он меня тоже. Он меня даже с семьёй познакомил.  
\- А мне ни слова? И чего это ты в таком виде, будто собираешься рвануть куда-нибудь в Омаху автостопом или на велике?  
\- Ну, мы идём с Хейлами в поход. Можно?  
\- Ты бы ещё позже мне сказал, так, для хохмы.   
\- Отец! Не парься! Всё пучком! К тому же, Дерек здесь.  
\- Что значит здесь?  
\- Он за мной заедет. А ещё он хочет с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Ах, вот как? – Шериф до этого разбиравший оружие, взял ружьё в руку. – Веди его.  
\- Паап. Ну, блин. Давай без выкрутасов.   
\- Ты мне тут ещё поговори!  
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Ему стало жутко. Дверь открылась, и вошёл Хейл-младший собственной персоной.   
\- Мистер Стилински, шериф, меня зовут Дерек Хейл. Я хотел официально представиться. – И протянул руку.  
\- Да, пацан, верно подметил. Я – шериф.  
\- Паап. – Шёпотом произнёс Стайлз. Эта ситуация порядком его напрягла.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Дерек. – Шериф тянул с рукопожатием. Но Дерек руку упорно не опускал, а сын так глаза выпучил, что смотреть больно. Пришлось в итоге пожать.  
\- Мы с семьёй едем в кампинг. Ближе к горам. В лес далеко заходить не будем. Не волнуйтесь. Стайлз в безопасности.   
\- А про нападения диких зверей Вы…  
\- Слышал. Однако уверяю Вас. Со мной. Стайлз. В безопасности. – И Дерек посмотрел прямо в глаза шерифу.  
Его взгляда мало кто мог выдержать, так что Стилински-старшему пришлось всё же отвести глаза и кивнуть Стайлзу, мол, будь осторожен.  
\- Пока, пап. – И Стайлз, схватив Дерека за руку, засеменил к двери, пока отец не передумал.  
  
***   
  
\- Фуух. Я думал ещё чуть-чуть и он тебя пристрелит.  
\- Не переживай, он не сильно злился. В шоке был, конечно. Даже немного в панике. Но не злился.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Мы – оборотни, чуем настроение человека, чувствуем пульс и запахи. Так можно чуть ли не мысли читать…  
\- И что? Со мной тоже так? – Стайлз уже начал было обижаться, но ответ возлюбленного его очень удивил.  
\- Нет. Не так. Я не могу тебя прочесть. Не могу заранее сказать, что ты сделаешь в следующий миг. Какие эмоции одолевают тебя. С тобой Я становлюсь человеком.   
\- И как это? Приятно?  
\- Очень. Я же говорил, что ты особенный. Не забывай это. Обещай мне.  
\- Обещаю.  
  
***   
  
\- А вот и Стайлз! Как неожиданно!  
\- И тебе привет, Эрика. Привет всем.  
\- А, Стайлз. Мы тебя ждали.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, мистер Хейл.  
\- Что ты. Я же просил, просто Питер.  
\- Стилински!  
\- Лейхи, салют, чувак.  
\- Пошли ставить палатку.  
\- Айзек, Стайлз не умеет. Не нужно.  
\- Да уж, чувак. Не самые лучшие воспоминания.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Стайлз, ты поможешь мне.  
\- Конечно, Лидия.  
  
За всеми шумными приготовлениями не прошло и часа, как всё было готово.  
Стилински понял, о чём говорил Дерек, намекая, что их кампинг особенный. Оборотни начали игру. Обычный, казалось бы, американский футбол, в их варианте превратился в отдельный вид спорта. Используя свою силу и ловкость, они даже повалили несколько деревьев. А тачдауны оставляли на земле огромные вмятины, чуть ли не ямы. Стайлза мучил вопрос: как же мяч выдерживает. Он был уверен, что внутри точно должно быть что-то железное, ведь силы семейству Хейлов было не занимать.   
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя просто замечательно. Ему давно не было так весело. Каждый из этой семьи был особенным, даже Эрика.   
  
Начало вечереть. Они сидели вокруг костра и распевали песни. И тут вдруг оборотни вскочили.  
\- Дерек, что происходит?  
\- Дерек, спрячь его за спину и пусть не высовывается.  
\- Дерек, что?..  
\- Стайлз, стой там и помалкивай.   
\- Хорошо, но что происходит?  
\- Запах чужих. Они очень быстро приближаются.  
\- Но кто они?  
\- Охотники.  
  
***   
  
\- Не правда ли, чудесный вечер? - Питер заговорил первым на правах старшего.  
\- О, да. – Ему ответила молодая женщина. – Для охоты уж точно.  
\- Кейт! – Угрюмого вида мужчина выступил вперёд. – Прошу простить мою сестру за грубость, но надеюсь, Вам не нужно объяснять, что на территории Бикон-Хиллс действует договор?  
\- Несомненно. Мы просто устроили семейный поход. Ничего больше.   
\- Вижу. Вы тут замечательно устроились. Надеюсь, мы не помешаем?  
\- Что Вы… Как раз замените двоих наших. Они уже уезжают. Дерек!  
\- Верно. Идём, Стайлз, - шепнул ему Дерек, - и не смотри на них. Не оборачивайся.   
  
Кейт следила за каждым их шагом, будто ожидая подвоха. И в тот момент, когда Дерек, взяв за руку Стилински, подошёл к своей машине, она крикнула:   
  
\- Это человек! Готовьтесь! – Её люди уже полезли за оружием.  
Дерек вмиг оказался перед Стайлзом, заслонив его, и зарычал. Питер и Айзек приняли боевую стойку. Бойд заслонил собой Лидию. Эрика готова была ринуться в бой.  
  
\- Человек с нами. Добровольно. Мы чтим договор. Как Я и сказал, это простой поход.  
\- Отставить! Кейт, забирай людей, мы уходим.  
\- Но!..  
\- Я сказал: уходим!  
Оборотни расслабились, однако во взгляде охотницы чувствовалась такая неприкрытая злоба, что Стайлзу стало жутко.  
  
До Дерека донёсся обрывок разговора.  
\- И ты дашь им уйти? Вот так просто?  
\- Мы не станем объявлять войну!  
\- Но ведь с ними человек. Даже два. И ты оставишь это просто так?  
\- Они ничего не сделали, чтобы у нас был повод открыть огонь. Кейт! Успокойся! Мы обязаны чтить договор. И пока он не будет нарушен, мы их не тронем.  
\- Но…  
\- Я всё сказал!  
  
А потом они уехали на достаточное расстояние.  
\- Дерек, вези Стайлза домой. Быстро. Остальные собирайтесь. Мы возвращаемся.  
  
Прогремел гром. Пошёл дождь.


	8. Как я стал главным героем в “Вакансии на жертву”

\- Стайлз, - Дерек спрыгнул с подоконника в комнате Стилински-младшего, - тебе нужно собирать вещи.  
\- Ты спятил?  
\- Стайлз, прости, что так вышло. Я не думал, что она начнёт действовать.  
\- О ком ты говоришь?  
\- Её зовут Кейт. Ты видел её вчера.  
\- Та сумасшедшая охотница?  
\- Она самая. Только что приходил Аржент. Он предупредил нас об опасности.  
\- Да какой опасности, чёрт возьми?!  
\- Не перебивай, Стайлз!  
\- Легко тебе говорить.  
  
\- Стайлз! Ты понимаешь, что это серьёзно?! Это не игра, Стайлз! Она объявила охоту на нас, на тебя. Охотники здесь чтят кодекс. Но она исключение. Крис Аржент не в силах ей помешать. Для неё закон не писан. Она увидела тебя вчера. То, что ты с нами по доброй воде её не волнует!  
  
\- И что, она нападёт, хочешь сказать? На тебя? На меня? Только из-за того, что мы вместе?  
\- Именно. Питер уже выбрал место, куда ты поедешь. Ребята сейчас пытаются сбить след. Но Кейт умна. Она не оборотень, но это не мешает ей чуять нас. Она безумна. Ты должен уйти. Ты поедешь с Лидией и Айзеком. Они будут охранять тебя.   
  
\- А ты?  
\- Мне придётся остаться. Когда, она узнает, что мы её провели, кому-то нужно будет её сдерживать.   
\- Нет! Ты должен поехать со мной!  
\- Прости, Стайлз, но это не обсуждается.   
\- Дерек! Если Вы нарушите кодекс, у остальных охотников будет право начать облаву. Я не могу позволить тебе рисковать.  
\- Подумай об отце, малыш.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, она может причинить ему вред?! Я не могу уехать! Я не оставлю его. И тебя не оставлю.  
\- Чем дальше ты будешь, тем безопасней будет для него. А Я так просто не дамся. Собирай вещи. Пожалуйста!  
  
***   
  
\- Эрика, иди за оружием.  
\- Питер, Я всё равно против! Он не свой. Зачем так из-за него рисковать? Он навлёк беду на нас, ясно?!  
\- Эрика! Не смей так говорить. Теперь он – часть семьи. Часть стаи. И это не обсуждается!  
  
Дерек подъехал к поместью Хейлов. Они со Стайлзом направились к дому. Навстречу вышли Питер с Лидией.  
\- Не бойся, милый. Никто тебя не тронет. Дерек, не волнуйся за него. Мы с Айзеком увезём его туда, где до нас никто не доберётся. – Лидия улыбалась, однако Стилински чувствовал, что она обеспокоена, но был ей очень благодарен за то, что она старалась вести себя так, будто им ничего не угрожает.  
  
\- Лидия, Я и за тебя волнуюсь. Ты не оборотень и если что…  
\- Я буду в состоянии защитить их обоих. – Лейхи подошёл к ним. – А теперь поехали. Пора отчаливать. Скоро стемнеет.   
\- Он прав. Стайлз, Лидия, детка, Айзек, будьте осторожны. Ни в коем случае не возвращайтесь, пока с Вами не свяжется один из нас.  
\- Хорошо, Питер. Стайлз, пора.  
\- Дерек, Я…  
\- Я тоже, малыш. Я тоже.  
  
***  
  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- В Сиэттл.   
\- Но это же в другом конце страны.  
\- Именно. Туда добираться часов сорок пять на машине. Сделаем остановку в Мичигане. А оттуда полетим на самолёте.   
\- Мне это не нравится.   
\- Но у нас нет выбора.  
  
***   
  
Стайлз был расстроен прощанием с отцом. Всё произошло быстро и плохо. Он уже не помнил, что он говорил, но его слова обидели шерифа Стилински. Что-то о том, что ему осточертел этот городишко, что ему нужно вырваться из этого ада. Что тётя Сьюзи приютит его на некоторое время, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся. Но самое обидное, он сказал, что не хочет застрять здесь как его отец. Он ненавидел себя за то, что сделал больно своему папе. Но уж лучше ему будет больно, чем, если его убьют. В том, что Арженты в состоянии зайти так далеко он не сомневался.  
  
***   
  
\- Стайлз, просыпайся, мы приехали.   
\- В Мичиган?  
\- Нет, в Коннектикут. Мы ехали всю ночь. Нужно отдохнуть.   
  
***   
  
Номер дешёвого мотеля окончательно испортил настроение. Стайлзу дико хотелось вернуться. Лидия пошла прогуляться. А Айзек отправился за едой. Делать было нечего, и Стилински лёг на кровать, пытаясь заснуть. Вдруг зазвонил телефон.   
  
\- Алло? – сонно.  
\- Стайлз! Сынок! Где ты? Стайлз!  
\- Папа?! Господи, папа, что с тобой? Что они сделали?  
\- Ничего, - трубку взяла Кейт, - пока ничего. Но ещё не вечер. Я очень рекомендую вернуться домой.   
\- Если ты его тронешь, то клянусь…  
\- И что же ты мне сделаешь? Не смеши меня, мальчишка! Сегодня ночью будь на поле для лакросса. Один. Иначе…  
В трубке раздались гудки.  
  
***   
  
Выбора у Стайлза не было. Он чиркнул записку, будто решил прогуляться. Схватил куртку, обулся и быстро направился к выходу, надеясь, что у него достаточно времени, чтобы уехать как можно дальше от друзей. Он не хотел, чтобы им причинили вред. Особенно Лидии.


	9. Как мне впервые стало страшно умирать

Стайлзу не было страшно. По крайней мере, за себя. Сколько он себя помнил, к смерти он относился легко. А отдать жизнь за человека, которого любишь… Чем не достойная смерть?  
  
Дул холодный ветер. Парень обхватил себя руками. Было очень темно. Стайлз один стоял в центре поля. Кейт поблизости не было. Однако не нужно иметь чутьё оборотня, чтобы понять, что она где-то рядом.  
  
Стилински начал огладываться. Кто-то включил освещение как при игре. Это позволило ему разглядеть одинокую фигурку вдали от трибун. Человек медленно приближался.  
  
\- Стайлз! Рада видеть тебя. Ты не подвёл. Как дорога?   
\- Кейт! Где мой отец?  
  
Женщина оскалилась.  
  
\- Ты действительно настолько туп? Его у меня и не было. Современная техника творит чудеса. Можно кого угодно заставить поверить в любые небылицы. Можно даже подготовить ограбление банка, смотря телевизор. Ты думаешь, Я буду привлекать к себе внимание, похищая его? О нет, милый! За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- За безумную.  
\- Закрой свой поганый рот, недоросток. Ты не в тех условиях, чтобы говорить так со мной.  
  
Стайлз углядел за пределами поля для лакросса человек пять. Те, кого она угрозами смогла заставить охранять себя.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня?  
\- Всего ничего. Я убью тебя и зарою тело так глубоко, что даже твоя вшивая стая не сможет тебя найти.  
\- Зачем тебе это? Что Я тебе сделал?  
\- Ты – ничего. Но убить тебя значит навредить им всем.  
\- Неправда. Они не относятся так ко мне.  
\- Это ты неправ. Только тот, кто стал частью стаи, может находиться с ними там, где они могут охотиться. Ты, кретин, так этого и не понял. Ты ведь один пришёл?  
\- Конечно, Я не стал бы рисковать отцом.  
\- Ох, как это мило.   
  
Кейт достала нож. Внутри у юноши похолодело. Перережет горло? Или в живот пырнёт? Она сумасшедшая, прошептал голос внутри. Значит, будет кое-что похуже…  
  
Охотница подошла вплотную к Стайлзу. Обошла его и встала за спиной, прижав к себе. Нож был в опасной близости от шеи. Он приготовился к худшему, и тут увидел какой-то проблеск невдалеке.  
  
\- Знаешь, Кейт, у меня есть то, чего у тебя никогда не будет.  
  
Кейт ухмыльнулась и прошептала ему на ухо:  
\- Чего же?  
  
\- Друзей.  
  
Тут огромный волк сбил её с ног. Теперь уже охотникам пришлось отбиваться, однако оборотни не пытались их разорвать на части. После непродолжительной борьбы мужчины лежали на земле. Волки рычали на них, и они отбросили в сторону всё их оружие.  
  
Кейт, увидев это, вскочила на ноги, и бросилась наутёк. Однако перед этим она ранила Стайлза.  
  
Бедро сильно жгло. Крови было много, очень много. Стайлз лежал на холодной земле и прощался с жизнью. Тут он увидел лицо любимого.  
  
\- Дерек…  
\- Стайлз! Только держись. Пожалуйста! Не покидай меня. Слышишь? Борись. Я люблю тебя! Ты нужен мне! Только держись!  
\- Дерек, отойди. Нужно срочно вести его в больницу.   
\- Стайлз!  
  
Он слышал множество голосов. А потом они стали сливаться в один, пока их не заглушила звенящая тишина. Глаза стали закрываться. Он увидел лицо Дерека. И ему захотелось жить. Ради той любви, что он к нему испытывал.   
  
Ему впервые стало страшно умирать.


	10. Как Я стал главным героем своей жизни

Очнулся Стайлз уже в больнице. Голова была тяжёлая, и бедро сильно жгло.  
На кровати сидел его отец, держа отпрыска за руку. Сидел живой и невредимый. Дерек спал в кресле недалеко от койки.

\- Что случилось?  
\- Ты упал с лестницы и сильно порезал ногу. Потерял много крови. Неужели ты ничего не помнишь?  
\- Нет. Но это на меня похоже.   
\- Дерек поехал за тобой в гостиницу, где ты остановился, уговаривая вернуться. Стайлз, Я… Я знаю, что не был примерным отцом, и, если ты хочешь жить с тётей, Я всё пойму, Я…  
\- Пап, прости меня. Всё то, что Я наговорил… Я так на деле не считаю, ясно? Я просто вспылил и ну… того… перегнул палку. Я, правда, так не думаю. Я люблю Бикон-Хиллс, и тебя люблю. И никуда Я отсюда не уеду. Куда Я от тебя денусь? Ну ты сам подумай. Только Я мог умудриться получить такие увечья просто поскользнувшись. 

Шериф улыбнулся. За эти несколько дней он будто постарел. 

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Позвать медсестру? – Шериф поднялся с кровати.  
\- Угу.  
\- Сейчас вернусь. – Стилински-старший наклонился и поцеловал сына в лоб. – Знаю-знаю, тебе телячьи нежности ни к чему.  
\- Да не, пап. Всё круто.  
\- Ну, раз круто.

Когда его отец вышел, парень резко повернулся к Хейлу.

\- Ну, рассказывай. Что случилось с той ненормальной?  
\- С ней покончено.  
\- Я жив благодаря тебе.  
\- Нет, из-за меня ты здесь. Малыш… может тебе действительно будет лучше у тёти. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
\- Что? Ты спятил? Нет. Нет! Я не хочу! Ты не бросишь меня!  
\- Хорошо, малыш. Я буду рядом. Я с тобой.  
\- Больше никогда мне такого не говори.  
\- Ну куда Я от тебя денусь? 

Дерек потянулся к Стайлзу и коснулся губами лба. 

\- Я всегда буду рядом. Я защищу тебя от всего. И никому не отдам.

*** 

Дерек Хейл сидел на кухне в доме Стайлза. Напротив, устремив на него свой взгляд а-ля “Я знаю, что ты замышляешь”, сидел шериф Стилински. Хейлу стало не по себе. Тут они услышали шум со стороны лестницы.   
Парень спустился с огромной дорожной сумкой.

\- Сынок, ты чего туда напихал? На один день же едите.   
\- Только всё самое необходимое.   
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Я о нём позабочусь, мистер Стилински.  
\- Угу, это Я уже слышал. 

Дерек вышел во двор. Шериф задержал сына за руку:  
\- Ты там, ну, осторожней.  
\- Не парься, па, это же Я.  
\- В том-то и дело.

*** 

Дерек направился к машине. Стайлз хотел последовать за ним, но путь ему преградил Скотт.  
\- Парень, ты как? Давно не виделись.  
\- Да, давненько. Ты не сказал даже, что собираешься уехать. – Тон у его друга был осуждающий.  
\- Я не… Я же здесь, так? Всё хорошо?  
\- Типа того. Куда намылился? С этим?  
\- Оу, ну, это, на охоту.   
\- Вот как. Мне теперь заранее звонить и договариваться о встрече?   
\- Не говори ерунды. Слушай, мне пора, но, когда вернусь, мы обо всём поговорим, хорошо?  
\- Буду ждать.  
\- Я позвоню.

Из машины высунулся Дерек и позвал Стайлза. Взгляд, который бросил Скотт, был полон ненависти и презрения. Он ещё долго стоял на мощёной дорожке, смотря вслед Дерековой Шевроле.


End file.
